Lilia Jamie Potter: A History
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: As Revenge, voldemort turned Harry into a girl and branded her with his mark in fourth year. After years of war, Harry now dubbed Lilia, and Neville, and Hermione. Travel back in time to stop the hell that is their world.
1. A day in my life

Summery: As Revenge, voldemort turned Harry into a girl and branded her with his mark in fourth year. After years of war, Harry now dubbed Lilia, and Neville, and Hermione. Travel back in time to stop the hell that is their world.

Cast

**Lilia Jamie Potter**_-28_

**Hermione Jane Granger**_-28_

**Neville Frank Longbottom**_-28_

**James Sirius Potter**- _12/ Death date: October 31st 2006_

**Lillian Luna Potter**- _12/ Death date: October 31st 2006_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A day in my life.**

I stared over the vast land of Hogwarts and sighed. It had been Twelve years since the second war against Voldemort had started. I remember as clear as day the day he came back, I was there. My fourth year, May 23rd 1995, the day he used my blood to come back. Back then I was known as Harry James Potter, but after that day I would forever be known As Lilia Jamie Potter.

I guess he though it would be funny to see me as a girl, so he turned me into one. He wasn't finished there though. He decided to brand me once again, this time with his mark. I will forever have it, the dark mark burned onto my left arm.

He then gave me my wand and we dueled, I was already week from blood lose and Being around him with my scar, and the mark freshly burned into my skin, and that caused me to lose. I remember pain, a lot of pain, then cold air, and it wasn't until I felt something pierce me that I realized he had let one of his death eaters rape me. I tried to fight at that point, but I didn't have the energy.

Just as he came, I grabbed my wand and blasted him off me, then I threwh a spell at Voldemort the same time as Voldemort and they meet. The next thing I know is seeing the ghost of not only Cedric, but my parents. It was them who named me. I remember my father, well ghost like father putting his ghostly hand on my shoulder and telling me how sorry he was, and then he re-named when I said I was sorry I couldn't avenge them. Lilia Jamie Potter, after the two people who loved me most.

The last thing I remember was grabbing Cedric and The cup and then screams. I remember waking up and hearing a conversation between Snape and the headmaster and Poppy.

**Flashback:**

_I opened my eyes slowly but shut them almost admittedly as I herd voices._

_"Poppy what happened to her?" she herd the headmaster ask. She herd poppy sigh. "She suffers from severe blood lost and extensive Curcio's..." She herd a snide voice cut in._

_"Well if thats all why aren't you fixing him..her?" she herd poppy scuff and snap at him._

_"If you would have let me finish...It looks like she was Raped, and the dark mark...Its on her left arm." She herd Poppy say and after she herd everyones protest and screams of shock she feel back into a dreamless sleep._

**End flashback:**

The headmaster had asked Snape to find a cure for my gender bending fun, but the potion that the dark lord had given me was perminant. I moped for a few days, but the memmory of my parents at the grave yard and the fact that My father had named me, allowed me to accept the fact there was no cure.

It was still a few weeks before I accepted I was a girl. That summer I was allowed to stay at Grimmauld place, Sirius' old house and I was allowed to finially get to know my godfather. He atchually took the fact I was a girl better then I thought he would.

Around Early august I started to get sick in the mornings and everything became a harsh reality. I found out three days latter I was two months Pregnant. I made me realize that I had indeed been raped by a inknown death eater and now I was carrying his child. I dont think I came out of my room for weeks. Surprisingly it was Mrs.Weasley who helped me. She told me of how she herslef was raped when she was Pregnant with Bill. To this day she did not know who had raped her all she knew was they where a death eater.

I remember how my friends all made me feel happy again. Ron being his jokester self, along with Fred and George. Ginny and Hermione being there considerate selfes and Even Neville and Luna. That was the year I befriended Draco Malfoy. We actually grew closer then friends, we did have a few tiffs, exspecially after the Twins where born.

The twins where born on January 21st 1996, I remember the new DADA professor was not inpressed by me being Pregnant, actually she tried to get me exspelled and even attempted to cast a crucio on me while I was still pregnant. The moment they where born I knew who the Father was. The boy and older one had Black hair but he had these Ice blue/Silver gray eyes I had only seen on two people, and both where malfoys. The girl was a White blond but she had my emerald eyes.

I knew my Raper had not been Draco, he was too short and his voice was not the same, it was then I realized it had been Lucius Malfoy. I was amazed that I had not known that before. I named Then James Sirius Potter and Lillian Luna Potter. That when we had the fight, He thought I should have given then the Malfoy name. We didn't talk for a whole month. It was after that day we began to date.

Sirius and Luna both died that year. Remus died two h years latter and Draco the following year. The same year we were to married, he was killed three weeks before the wedding, by his father. Everyone is dead now, only I, Hermione and Neville remain. Even My babies where killed when they where Ten years old. It was their death that I was ready to lay down and die. If it hadn't been for Neville and Hermione, I would have.

Were going back in time tomorrow to stop what should never have happened, I hope it Works for all our sakes.

* * *

**A/N: Hey i hope you liked this new story. I just got my laptop back to working and my updates will be preatty constant for a few days so enjoy. Also I'm going to make a shrin like web site for this story and anyother story you would like to see a shrine dedicated too. I'll post a statment in the next chapter and on my profile page as soon as it is finished. Thanks.**

**Sincerly,**

**Lily**


	2. The Slytherin way out

Summery: As Revenge, voldemort turned Harry into a girl and branded her with his mark in fourth year. After years of war, Harry now dubbed Lilia, and Neville, and Hermione. Travel back in time to stop the hell that is their world.

Cast

**Lilia Jamie Potter**_-28_

**Hermione Jane Granger**_-28_

**Neville Frank Longbottom**_-28_

**James Sirius Potter**- _12/ Death date: October 31st 2006_

**Lillian Luna Potter**- _12/ Death date: October 31st 2006_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Slytherin way out Part I**

The sun rose on the ruins of what was once known as Hogwarts and in an underground tunnel, built for the Resistance against Voldemort, the last three survivors slept soundly. the only male of the group was the one that seemed to have changed the most. His brown hair had neatened and darken to brown and his brown eyes held the same cold look of a War veteran when he was awake. He appeared to be tall, about 6 foot.

In the same bed was a blond girl, from pictures of her youth you would only be able to tell a slight resemblance. In those pictures she had a more dirty blond, brown highlighted hair and it was bushy and curly. this girl though had a lighter blond hair and though it steal had a bit of curl it was amazingly tamer. her eyes like her partners was cold but unlike the mans dark brown eyes her were a honey brown when opened.

Across from then in her own bed was the one that had definitely changed the most. Don't let it be said that Lilia Jamie Potter ever led a normal life. She was once a boy, with a penis and all, but now she was a girl. to any normal person that would suggest she had undergone a sex change, but Lily Potter was not a normal girl. She was a Witch and Shadow Mage. As where the other two, though The girl known to everyone as Hermione Longbottom nee Granger and Neville Longbottom where a Battle Mage and a Time Mage, respectively.

Lily Potter was a taller then normal girl, about 5'6 and had a curling Dark brown almost black hair, with a few Red accents, and these gorgeous emerald eyes that sometimes changed from green to brown, a very intense brown. It was one of her norms, something that had been the reason for her nickname, Camileon, or Cami.

Hermione's was Eris and Neville's was Aries. Lily slowly opened her emerald eyes and sat up. The first thing she did was look to the side of the bed where three pictures where. the first was of her and her late fiancée, Draco Malfoy. Some people had been shocked that she had dated Draco as everyone thought she had liked Ginny. Truth be told she had liked Ginny, she was bi, and her gender changing had nothing to do with anything. The second was of Ginny herself, her short hair framing her face. She had been the one to live the longest of the Weasley family. after Draco had died it had been Ginny who saved her from herself. Ginny had basically been her children's second mother. She and Ginny had dated for years before she was killed protecting Lil and James, what good that did, three years latter Both of them had been killed by their own biological father.

That was the day Lucius Malfoy had meet his end, no one hurt her family and lived, Bellatrix could vouch for that as she herself had meet a sticky end after killing Ginny.

The last picture was of Ten year old James and Lillian, at there small birthday part celebration. At the time Minerva had still be alive as had Fleur Delacour and her Daughter Victorie Weasley who was two years younger then the twins. James looked like a Potter down to a 'T' except for the neater hair and the silver/blue/gray eyes he had inherited. Lil was the one to resemble a malfoy most, though she skipped some of it with features she received from her Grandmother. Her white blond hair and high cheek bones seemed to be the only thing that screamed malfoy on her. Her eyes where her mother and grandmothers emerald green, though hers did not turn brown on occasion.

They had both been kidnapped by Lucius and the dark lord. She had been a mess and it was only Victorie that had helped her this time. Victorie had the vella look but her strawberry blond hair made her resemble Lil just a bit, something that had miffed Lily until Fleur had told them of her distant relation to the Malfoy family. She had fought her way to the base of Voldemort's operations, and in there she found Lucius and Him and the twins tied up in a chair. They had fought and just as it seemed she was going to win, A killing curse hit Fleur and Minerva and Victorie was stunned. she had told Hermione to take Victorie to the school and had turned her attention back to the two assholes. while she was fighting Voldemort she had failed to see Lucius cast the Killing curse on James until she herd him screamed, she had turned just in time to see it hit him. She been thrown to the ground then, she tried to get up to go two them, but she was hit with a Curcio and made to as Lucius held Lillian and Then slit her throat. she had been shocked and her wild magic had exploded, the dark lord had escaped but Lucius had not. she held Lil in her arms as she bleed to death, that was the first time in years she had cried.

James, Lillian, Minerva and Fleur where put rest with everyone else in Godric's hallow. It wasn't a year latter that the last Weasley, Victorie joined them. Neville and Hermione had never had children, she envied them for that. they wouldn't know the pain of losing a child, much less two.

she sighed and got up dressed in a tank top in black a black jean jacket that had only one long sleeve, and a pair of dark jeans, a long sleeve covering her left arm. she slipped on her boots and waited for her comrades to awaken. today they where going back, they would put a stop to this before it ever happened, they would take the Slytherin way out.


	3. The Slytherin way out part II

**Last Time:**

_James, Lillian, Minerva and Fleur where put rest with everyone else in Godric's hallow. It wasn't a year latter that the last Weasley, Victorie joined them. Neville and Hermione had never had children, she envied them for that. they wouldn't know the pain of losing a child, much less two._

_she sighed and got up dressed in a tank top in black a black jean jacket that had only one long sleeve, and a pair of dark jeans, a long sleeve covering her left arm. she slipped on her boots and waited for her comrades to awaken. today they where going back, they would put a stop to this before it ever happened, they would take the Slytherin way out._

_**Flashbacks:**_

_**June 17th 1998**_

**Seventeen year old Lilia Potter stared at her babies as they played in the sandbox outside the Kitchen window. She lived in a rebuilt House with her boyfriend and two best friends, Draco, Hermione and Neville. James and Lil were almost two years old and she had finished her Seventh year at Hogwarts the month before. She would be turning Eighteen soon. **

**She sighed in content as strong arms wrapped around her waist. She and Draco had a simple kind of love, he had been there for her in a way no one else was after Sirius' death. He was the one who had helped her name her babies. Lillian's name was his suggestion, she had at first thought it would be to confusing with two Lily's, but Draco had convinced her that she was destined to be named Lillian, and so Lillian Luna Potter was born**

**Luna was after both Remus and her good friend Luna Lovegood. It was obvious where James got his name from. **

"**Hey Lil's how are you?" Draco asked. She out the dish she was cleaning down and turned around in his arms. They had talked about children not long ago, As she had suspected she was pregnant. Part of her hoped she was another part prayed she was not. They had already talked about names, Draco had said It was a Malfoy tradition she have future names picked out. She had hesitantly agreed, if she had a boy in the future his name would be Scorpius Orion and If it was a girl Aurelia Lily Malfoy. **

"**I'm good..." Lily was cut of by Hermione rushing in. "Death eaters are attacking Hogwarts!" **

**Both Lily and Draco acted on instinct and darted out of the kitchen. Fleur was waiting in the living room ready to watch the twins. **

**The battle that came was a hard one and they had lost many lives, including Lily for a split second. For the second time in almost eighteen years Lilia Jamie Potter was hit with the Killing curse. She had officially been dead for Thirty minutes when she had jumped back to her feet and shot the killing curse right back at the death eater who had cast it to begin with. **

**At Lily's cheek up latter it was determined that the Killing curse had affected the fetus and the baby had died, She had miscarried, it was undetermined what sex the baby was. **

**June 28th, 1999:**

**A year had passed since the Battle at Hogwarts and Lily and Draco where happy. Draco had proposed to the brunette and they where raising the now two year old Twins. Hermione and Neville where also dating. after Ron had died it had been the shy boy who had helped the bushy haired girl move on, and Ginny had moved in with the four. **

"**Where is he?" Lily fumed her normally green eyes a dark brown. Ginny reached over and touched her arm and Lily felt a chill roll up her Arm from the touch, she had never quit got over her crush on Ginny. The Brunette looked at the Red head and smiled Light Brown meeting Dark Brown. She Jumped up when Hermione and Neville walked in with tears in there eyes. **

"**Eris, Aries whats wrong? Where is Dragon?" Lily asked, her curly brown trestles falling in waves. Hermione broke down into tears on Neville's chest and he looked at Lily in Sadness. **

"**I'm sorry Lily, we were attacked by Death eaters, Lucius killed Draco."**

**Those words where forever burned into her mind. **

**September 11th, 2001:**

**Almost three years had passed since Draco was killed and Lily was never the same, though she had found love in another, she would forever view Draco as her first Love. Ginny Weasley the longest living Weasley beside Fleur's daughter Victorie, Was her only salvation since Draco had died. It had been Ginny who sat with her and looked at pictures with her; let her cry herself to sleep against her and hell even let her sleep in her bed for months before she could stand to look at her own room any more. **

"**Gin? Do you love me?" Lily asked. The Red head looked down at Lily and smiled, and nodded. **

"**I loved you for a long time Lilia, I Loved you as Harry and your change in gender may have confused me but I will forever love you." She said and kissed her gently before leaving the room. Lily watched as she left unknowing that that would be the last thing she would ever hear Ginny say. **

**End flashes:**

Lily jerked out of her memories as a hand feel on her shoulder, on instinct she pivoted on her left foot and used her center of gravity to throw the offender over her shoulder in one fluid movement. She was ready to draw her sword when she saw who it was.

"Dammit Mione' I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that." She said and held out her hand to help the blond up. "Sorry Cami...I just thought I'd tell you Aries is ready to go." Hermione said. The nicknames where something that came to them when they where in Sixth year after they had mastered their Animagus transformation. Hermione was was a Stallion, a pure white stallion with these honey brown eyes that appeared golden. Neville was a Panther, and a pure black one, hence he was Aries. Lily's nickname Camileon was not per say related to her animagus transformation, but her changing eye color, green to brown and from brown to green. She couldn't control it and she did not want to, she figured it had something to do with being a Shadow Mage.

She nodded and followed the her friend into the ruins. They arrived and Neville stood smiling slightly.

"So Nev your the Time Mage how does this work again." Lily asked.

"Well supposedly this will send our spirits to our past souls and we will merge with the existing soul, supposedly, no one has ever tried this before." Hermione nodded but Lily looked a bit confused. "Um..what will happen when my Girl spirit merges with the Boy Spirit? I wont be a He/She will I?" Lily asked. Hermione looked at her long time friend and shock her head.

"Here I thought only Blond's asked the stupid questions." Hermione said earning a hit from Lily. Neville rolled his eyes as his Sister like friend and Wife.

"I really don't know Lil, a number of things could happen, there could be a battle of Genders and which ever one wins keeps their 'Part', or you could instantly turn into a girl, I mean the potion is forever in your system which is why a number of potions is bad for you and why they couldn't change you back. We will just have to see." Neville said. Lily nodded and they took each others hands. After what felt like forever a blue mist began to form over them and then they turned sorta transparent and disappeared.

They landed on the in the place where they had begun the spell, which is what you could call Hogsmed, or what was left of it. They looked around and blinked, Lily looked down as to her surprise she was nether spirit-y or a boy. She looked to her two friends to see that Hermione was hitting Neville over the head.

"Guys?" Lily asked trying to get their attention. She sighed and tried again. "GUYS!" she yelled and the turned and asked as one, "WHAT!?" Lily rolled her eyes. "What the hell happened Aries? I thought we were going to the past...not three min...Holly FUCK!" Lily screamed as she got a good look at where they where.

No longer was The area filled with ruins and debris, but buildings and people, some of which were looking at them like they where crazy.


	4. Mortis or Sol?

**Last Time:**

_They landed on the in the place where they had begun the spell, which is what you could call Hogsmed, or what was left of it. They looked around and blinked, Lily looked down as to her surprise she was nether spirit-y or a boy. She looked to her two friends to see that Hermione was hitting Neville over the head._

_"Guys?" Lily asked trying to get their attention. She sighed and tried again. "GUYS!" she yelled and the turned and asked as one, "WHAT!?" Lily rolled her eyes. "What the hell happened Aries? I thought we were going to the past...not three min...Holly FUCK!" Lily screamed as she got a good look at where they where._

_No longer was The area filled with ruins and debris, but buildings and people, some of which were looking at them like they where crazy._

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

**_September 18th 2001:_**

**_Lilia Jamie Potter stood Inside the grave yard of Godric's hallow. The location had been under fidilus since her parents died and after Minerva had realized Lily had a right to know where her parents where buried, she had transferred the secret to Lily. This was where many others where buried also. Beside her parents was one such grave, 'Sirius Orion Black. 1960-1996. He will be forever missed.' the one on the left of him read, 'Luna Seraphina Lovegood. 1981-1996, she was the insane laughter we will all miss.' _**

**_Remus' was on the right side of her mothers grave and and beside him was his fiance's grave, Nymphadora Tonks. On eather side of Tonks and Sirius was two other graves, one was old the other fresh. 'Draco Scorpius Malfoy. 1980-1999. He was darkness then he was light.' The one she was here to see the most though was the one beside tonks' grave, a fresh one. 'Ginerva Molly Weasley. 1981-2001, She helped save the world, a lot.' It was that grave that brought fresh tears to her eyes. _**

**_Ginny had died protecting the twins, just like Lily's mother had died to protect her. The twins beside her were also teary eyed and it wasn't until they saw the look on their mothers face they sucked it up and leaned against her. Lily smiled down at them and put a bunch of White Lillie's on her Lovers grave, and she turned around and never looked back as she and The twins fled the grave yard. _**

**_October 31st 2006:_**

**_"Happy Birthday, James and Lil!" Yelled the last of the surviving Resistance. This was the one day Lily could show all her emotions. truth was this wasn't really the twins' birthday but they celebrated it on this day. After cake and well the little food they could salvage they opened the presents. they weren't great but they where what they could get, most made with magic. _**

**_Lillian got a stuffed bear, something that may be childish for a normal ten year old but for her it was something she had always wanted. A charm bracelet, from Minerva, Fleur and Hermione and Neville. Finally she received a heart locket from her mother. _**

**_James got a ring that had once belonged to Draco, A stuffed Dragon, Draco had gotten him when he was born, and she had just found, she loved the look on his face when he saw it. _**

**_Just she was going to hug them the lights went out and the windows burst open and she herd screams. She knew instantly who's they where and struggled to get too them. She was knocked out before she could even get two feet._**

**_When she awoke, Hermione was wiping tears from her eyes and standing over Minerva's body, she sighed and then snapped her head up. "Where are the twins?" She asked. _**

**_End flashback:_**

"Nev what happened?" Asked Hermione as she too took in her surroundings. Neville shock his head, "I really don...Oh shit!" Neville said hitting his head with his hand. Lily and Hermione looked at each other and blinked. "I should have thought of that before." Neville said. upon seeing the girls' confused looks he smiled.

"The spell was only meant for those on their death bed, The text I got this spell out of is really old translated from Greek to samarian, very poorly i might add, and i was in such a hurry i completely forgot the small fact that we would have to inflict mortal wounds to free our soul. I think we may have went back in time but kept our spirit and bodies." Neville said, the girls nodded hesitantly and looked to Neville.

"So what do we do, we can't just wounder around, and we can't use our own last names, people will get suspicious." Hermione said. Lily looked around and smiled. "I may have a solution. My mother was from a long line of Squibs, something herself did not know, I think Goldenhook said the family name was Mortis.."she said and Neville's eyes widdened. "Mortis, damn Lils, thats the oldest pureblood family to ever exist, older then the potters, and Malfoys combined with the Blacks. They where said to have died out Fifty years ago after the last family member, Martin Mortis disappeared."

Lily laughed, "That's not all, My grandmother was The Mortis Squib, Iris Mortis, she married an disowned Squib Alexander Evans, or as he was once known, Alexander Sol. I have heard the Mortis and Sol family's where the richest family's, so i figure we can use the alias name of Mortis, Neville can masquerade as my brother and Hermione can stay his wife."Lily said. The two others nodded and they made their way to Diagon ally.

A/N: Hey guys sorry this is so short but i'll make it up to you, promise. Anyway someone pointed out that a staillion was a boy horse, i did not know that i just thought it was a fancer name so hermione is not a boy horse, just a horse. And i should have specified that Lucius was indeed not killed when Lilia blasted him of her.


End file.
